1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to applying a coating to objects and, in particular, to applying sealant to objects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for applying sealant to a fastener system with a self-centering sealant applicator.
2. Background
With manufacturing objects, a layer of sealant may be applied to each object to protect the object from various environmental effects. The layer of sealant may be used to cover and seal fasteners in a fastener system such as, for example, without limitation, screws and bolts. In some cases, sealant may be applied to a fastener to lower the risk of corrosion or electromagnetic effects.
Typically, a layer of sealant may cover a fastener by placing the sealant within a cap and then placing the cap over the head of the fastener. This cap may be associated with a sealant cartridge to form a sealant applicator. In some cases, the sealant applicator may be referred to as a dauber. The sealant applicator may be conducted by a human operator in some situations.
During installation, the cap and the sealant may be pressed down over the fastener to ensure that the sealant adheres to and covers the fastener to form a layer. The cap may then be removed from the fastener. However, often times, sealant may be applied unevenly around the fastener. In other cases, excess sealant may squeeze out from under the cap when the cap and the sealant are placed over the fastener and pressed downward.
An uneven or excess application of the sealant may be undesirable. For example, without limitation, unevenly applied or excess sealant may not meet manufacturing safety or quality standards provided by manufacturers, the government, or other organizations. As an example, a specified thickness for the layer of sealant may be desired over the fastener to meet safety standards for the object.
With some currently available methods for applying sealant, the thickness of the sealant over the fastener may be uneven, resulting in a fastener that does not meet manufacturing standards. Fasteners that do not meet these standards may need to be discarded or reworked. This process may be more time-consuming or expensive than desired.
When an object comprises multiple fasteners over which a layer of sealant is to be formed, the time needed to measure and rework fasteners may increase production times for the object, cost of the object, or both more than desired. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus which take into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.